Alkniktsɯi
A web font is applied for displaying Alkniktsɯi script in this article. You need to install the file and you can download it at: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sOb8yKeH9K_v6Gg2ZpjaBha0hIY1uToe http://blog.naver.com/alknighthy27/220994667101 (mirror) It is recommended to download the font file to see the letters if you didn't. Alkniktsɯi is an artificial language created by Alknighthy27 in 2013. It is classified as a language isolate, and written using an Alkniktsɯi script. Alkniktsɯi is an official language of Alknesia, which is one of Alknighthy27's fictional country. History (Actual) * Amil language (2012) ** Amil is one of Alknighthy27's artificial language that is created in 2012. In the early times, Amil had no its own unique writing systems and was written in Latin alphabet. It is presumed that Amil, unlike the recent Alkniktsɯi, has used SOV sentence structure and suffixes for case markers, and included sound like /ŋ/. Amil is a discrete language, but it is inclined to be attributed to the history of Alkniktsɯi, and Alkniktsɯi is considered to be a succession of Amil language in its history to be inspired by lexicons and morphomes. * Ancient (2013) ** In the history of Alkniktsɯi, ancient is defined as the period for an year in 2013 after Alkniktsɯi created in the early year. The Alkniktsɯi was written in basic Latin alphabet and the variants (ŋ, ʃ, and letter that looks like inclined T). There were sound like /v/ and /z/, and the word order changed to SVO. Later, the variant letters are replaced by "ng", "sc/sh", and "u", and affixes came into use. * Transitional phase (2013~2014) ** Transitional period corresponds to the period from 2013 to 2014, Alkniktsɯi had had its own transitional writing system. The scripts are different from current; the final-consonants correspond to /ŋ/ and /l/ are used and the Latin alphabet v and z has been shifted to the letters that correspond to "b" and "ds." * Modern (2015~2018) **The modern age is marked by bulk creation of words, revision of writing system and establishment of orthography. Compared with current, there are few differences: lexicons; alteration of phonemic inventory; and morphophonology. * Contemporary (2019~ ) Etymology 'Fictional' When analyzing the etymological meaning of the name Alkniktsɯi (alkniKzyi), it has shown that the name Alkniktsɯi is comprised of alkniKt (alknikt; to use language) and suffix -syi (sɯi; ''-ing'') in accordance with the spelling rules of compounding―when letter t (t'') is followed by s (''s), it shall becomes z (ts). Thus, the name alkniKzyi etymologically means "language-using," (obsolete since the modern age) and initially there was no such thing as unique words that reflects ethnic group or nation. While the word "English" can also be referred to as "English language", it is impossible to omit the word "language" (faxbil) in the native name of Alkniktsɯi (alkniKzyi faxbil; lit. Alkniktsɯi language). Considering the meaning of the word alkniKzyi (language-using), it is strange that it is followed by the word faxbil (language); should to know the historical background information in order to understand about it. The ancient Alkniktsɯi people named their own group alkniKzyi (Alkniktsɯi; the language-using people; a modificant that is followed attributive adjective can be omitted, therefore the word corresponds to people (jenasi) wasn't appeared.) because they were convinced of the uniqueness of their language activities. Of course, as it turns out, it was an arrogant misunderstanding; actually all the people of each group of Alknesia have spoken their own languages, but Alkniktsɯi people didn't understand what they had spoken and judged themselves that they are the only people using language. Finally the word alkniKzyi have been using as a proper noun that represents Alkniktsɯi people, accordingly it is right that alkniKzyi faxbil should be interpreted as "language of Alkniktsɯi people", literally. 'Actual' Actually how it has been named was simply adopted one of the derivatives from alknes (Alknes; the god). Early, a country that has been taken a principle that is "A Nation under Protection of the God (alknes)" has created, and then the name of the country accordingly determined by the variation of pronunciation of alknes. Also the name alkniKzyi faxbil is conventionally determined by the regulation to including names of people or nation. Writing system : Main article: Alkniktsɯi script Alkniktsɯi is written using an Alkniktsɯi script. There are 40 letters in the Alkniktsɯi alphabet: 26 ordinary letters, five final-consonants, and nine diphthongs. Of these, T, M, K, N and P are called final-consonants (sieNnealsiej; Siennealsieds; NS), V, L, Y, I, A, O, U, W, and E are called diphthongs (ternaialnasiaibisiej; Ternaialnasiaibisieds; TS), and the rest are called ordinary letters (guxsiej; Gushsieds; GS). *NS is never located in the initial-word and must accompanies vowels that are preceded by it. *TS looks like the notation of exponentiation in mathematics, and also accordingly the letter that corresponds to the base is called Base (afise; Afise), and the exponent is called Exponent (eKsponeNt; Eksponent). 'Transcribing' *'Universal Transcription (UT)' The universal transcription is an alternative means to represent Alkniktsɯi script in an environment that is unavailable for input the script, but it is the de facto way to transcribe Alkniktsɯi into Latin. The following table is the transcription corresponds to each letters: * Final-consonants are occasionally accompanied by an apostrophe: t', k' and p' appear when the graphemes (letters) are followed by vowels and located in the end; m' and n' appear only when the graphemes are followed by vowels. ** Also an apostrophe can be added when mixed two or more consonants are indistinguishable; as like 'dsh'―it could be either 'd'+'sh' or 'ds'+'h'. The word belodxiMna (beryl, case of 'd'+'sh'), for example, can be represented in UT like this: "belod'shimna." * c is transcribed as 'c' when it is followed by i and e, otherwise it is transcribed as 'ss'. Phonology There are 19 formulaic consonant phonemes and seven vowel phonemes. Alkniktsɯi alphabet is a highly phonemic script: the graphemes have strict correspondence; and an another phonemes do not occur to combine two or more graphemes. In specific cases, some phonemes can be shifted to other sound that is not deviated much from the coordinates for standardized phonemic inventory, and allophones can occur. There are no standardized rules, but as no inflection, no stress, no tone, or even no intonation are used in Alkniktsɯi, the speakers are evaluated as to be rhythmless and dried. 'Consonants' The following is phonemic inventory of the consonants according to the IPA: *The sound /ʔ/ corresponds to the consonant v (ʔaitala), but informally the consonants q (siepshut'ɯn) also can be pronounced as it depends on the people. 'Vowels' *When the vowel i (i'') and u (''u) forms a base of TS, the pronunciation turns into /j/ and /w/, while the pronunciation of the vowel in the exponent is maintained. 'Phonotactics' The phonotactics of Alkniktsɯi are (C3)(j/w)V(C3). *The vowels are permitted to form vowel sequences. However, if a TS is added between the sequences, it is recognized as an another new syllable from it. Grammar Alkniktsɯi has unusual grammatical properties: no grammatical gender; no declension of case; unapparent aspect; high-developed using of affixes, and so forth. 'Affixes' Alkniktsɯi verbs conjugate by using affixes: according to voice, mood, tense, and aspect. And also some nouns decline by an affix: according to number. The following is major affixes of grammatical categories: *'mita(v)-' : do not; negative **If it is joined to a word that begins with a (a''); v (ʔ'') is added in the between. If it combines with the word aete (aete; to speak), for example, it shall becomes "mitavaete." (mitaʔaete; not to speak) *'nauT-' : is not; not; non-; negative **Example: nauT + deiNstalnos (deinstalnos; member) = nauTdeiNstalnos (nautdeinstalnos; nonmember) *'''-(i)s''' : imperative **If it is joined to a word that ends with s (s'') or z (''ts); i (i'') is added in the between. ***Example: mais (mais; ''to take) + s = maisis ("Take it.") ***Example 2: gixiz (gishits; to read) + s = gixizis ("Read it.") **If it combines with a word that ends with d (d''); it becomes j (''ds). ***Example: isid (isid; to cry) + s = isij ("Cry.") **If it combines with a word that ends with t (t'') or T (''t'); it becomes z (ts). ***Example: maret (maret; to call) + s = marez ("Call it ~.") ***Example 2: dobroneT (dobronet; to smoke) + s = dobronez ("Smoke it.") *'''-(l)ijyN''' : to be p.p; passive **If it is joined to a word that ends with any vowels or TS, l (l'') is added in the between. ***Example: soKse (sokse; ''to rule) + ijyN = soKselijyN (sokselidsɯn; to be ruled) ***Example 2: matrE (matrye; to bring) + ijyN = matrElijyN (matryelidsɯn; to be brought) **If it is joined to a word ends with NS, the letter is shifted to its original letter, which is preceded by the NS in the order. ***Example: iluK (iluk; to send) + ijyN = ilukijyN (ilukidsɯn; to be sended) *'''-(l)ifeT''' : let ~; make ~; causative **Like the case of -ijyN, if it is joined to a word that ends with any vowels or TS, l (l'') is added in the between. **Like the case of -ijyN, if it is joined to a word ends with NS, the letter is shifted to its original letter. *'-(m)oNt''' : -ed; past **If it is joined to a word that ends with any vowels or TS, m (m'') is added in the between. ***Example: soKse (''to rule) + oNt = soKsemoNt (soksemont; ruled) **If it is joined to a word ends with NS, the letter is shifted to its original letter. ***Example: alfeN (alfen; to think) + oNt = alfenoNt (alfenont; thought) *'''-(i)liseN''' : -ing; present **If it is joined to a word that ends with t (t''); i (''i) is added in the between. ***Example: maret (to call) + liseN = maretiliseN (maretilisen; be calling) **If it is joined to a word that ends with T (t'); T is shifted to t (t''), and i (''i) is added in the between. ***Example: dobroneT (to smoke) + liseN = dobronetiliseN (dobronetilisen; be smoking) *'''-(i)liNt''' : will ~; future;'' representation of will'' **Like the case of -liseN, if it is joined to a word that ends with t (t''); i (''i) is added in the between. **Like the case of -liseN, if it is joined to a word that ends with T (t'); T is shifted to t (t''), and i (''i) is added in the between. *'''-tieNst''' : can; able to; possible to; potential **Example: xeil (sheil; to change) + tieNst = xeiltieNst (sheiltienst; able to change ~) *'''-(i)lUT''' : of; 's; possessive **If it is joined to a word that ends with t (t''); i (''i) is added in the between. **If it is joined to a word that ends with T (t'); T is shifted to t (t''), and i (''i) is added in the between. *'''-al''' : -al; of; adjectival **If it is joined to a word ends with NS, the letter is shifted to its original letter. *'eN-al' : -ly; adverbial **If it is joined to a word ends with NS, the letter is shifted to its original letter. *'''-fla''' : -(e)s; plural **Example: iMna (imna; cat) + fla = iMnafla (imnafla; cats) 'Syntax' *The sentence structure of Alkniktsɯi is generally SVO, but SOV order is rarely appeared in the colloquial language. *Modifires are following by modifiants. Vocabulary This section is incomplete. 'Noun' *The nouns are inclined to form a compound, and there are many polysyllabic words, even in basic words; ex. fish: gixredniTzia (gishrednittsia), ash: xuhalehLNcqU (shuhalehwʌnss'yu), etc. * 'Verb' The verbs are conjugated by using affixes, and it can be joined to multiple affixes in one word; for example, with the word eKkaN (ekkan; to go), the sentence "I couldn't go." can be spoken in Alkniktsɯi like this: "mitaeKkaNtieNstoNt." (mitaekkantienstont; mita-, -tienst, -ont) 'Adjective' 'Numeral' Linguistic properties 'Classification' Alkniktsɯi language is set to have no demonstrable genealogical relationship with other languages. The geographic isolation of Alknesia also had influenced the language to be isolated. Aside from that, however, many loanwords from English and French had adopted in 18th century―especially in words about mammals and instruments. 'Dialects' Alkniktsɯi language largely has two dialects: North dialect and Northwest dialect. Sample text * pro jenosfla les fiesilia aNst domwNz eN haiNzisyi aNst iNtrineiN. jenosfla isiltiNtijyN merisiaNsos aNst klaezinia eNalknesial, aNst xlielist eNmaiti deNz mosnitemitisyilUT dejenis. ** Universal Transcription: Pro dsenosfla les fiesilia anst domʌnts en haintsisɯi anst intrinein. Dsenosfla isiltintidsɯn merisiansos anst klaetsinia en'alknesial, anst shlielist enmaiti dents mosnitemitisɯilyut dedsenis. ** English Translation: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.